Like Winter's Ice
by Tuliharja
Summary: Hatori has always seemed so cold, yet every time his family members have needed someone to listen, Hatori has been there. But who is there to listen his worries? One-shot. Read and Review!


Title: _Like Winter's Ice_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Hatori has always seemed so cold, yet every time his family members have needed someone to listen, Hatori has been there. But who is there to listen his worries? One-shot._

Disclaimer:_Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

Author's Note: _Thank you Rot-chan for betaing this. This fic might not seem so special or sort of, but in reality behind this fic has a message. While I wrote this fic, I thought one of my really good friend, who really had hard time for a while...This is dedicated to him. "_You're not alone_."

* * *

_

**Like Winter's Ice**

Sohma Hatori had always been silent type. He didn't make chit-chat, nor did he speak more than was needed. That was why most people seemed to think he was cold and emotionless; only few people knew the truth.

But even there was a strong believe about Hatori that he was cold and stoic as ice, he was almost always there when was needed.

Take when Ayame had once appeared in his doorway, crying desperately about how he had ruined his and Yuki's bond - Hatori had simply invited him inside, and for hours he listened to Ayame's sniffling and wailing, giving several tissues to him, while his moods changed like a woman's. And when a moment of silence had finally came, he assured Ayame with a few thing, about how it would simply take time for Yuki and him to get closer. It had made Ayame smile, hearing Hatori tell him that everything in the end would eventually be better, that Ayame just should try. The Snake of zodiac had dried his tears away and left, thanking Hatori for his kindness.

Another time, Hatori had seen Shigure sitting on the ground, looking lifeless, as if awaiting the world's end. Quietly, Hatori had made his way to his friend, only to hear how he had betrayed Akito in the most unforgivable way, that their tentative connection was broken. He had desperately described his worry and pain, while Hatori had been standing next to him in silence. Finally, Hatori told him that he simply must try to make amends. That he would eventually figure out how to make it up to Akito. How someday they would be together again. Shigure had looked at him in disbelief for brief moment, before he smiled weakly and left.

And once, Momiji didn't know how to smile anymore. He had lost his family because of his mother's selfish wish - a wish to forget her son. Hatori had erased her memory. One day Hatori happened to pass by the Rabbit's room, and he heard a dull crash. Being a doctor, and especially the Sohma family doctor, Hatori felt he was needed. So he went inside, just to notice how Momiji had dropped his violin, tears bright in his eyes. The Rabbit broke down and cried to Hatori about his pain, how it made him unable to play anymore, because it only reminded him of his mother when she used to listen. Hatori listened to this and then told him gently that he shouldn't waste his gift from something selfish like that. Someday, someone special would hear his playing and it would bring a smile to their face. The blonde boy had listened him, eyes wide, before hesitantly picking up the discarded violin, clutching it tight and quietly thanking him.

Hatori didn't just help his fellow Zodiac members', but also their family's head, Sohma Akito. Almost daily. But mostly he helped her, when she at times would clutch at his doctor coat's hem and look him sadly. With that sad, young girl's eyes which begged comfort. He would pull her into a hug and not say a single word as he did so.

Yes, Hatori was always there to comfort others in his silent, rational way. That was why not many people noticed when he was in pain or hurt.

Not many even dared to approach him. After all, Hatori seemed too bitter to offer any kindness. But at times, the Dragon of zodiac was in great pain as he thought about his past. His mistakes. The mistake he made by hurting the woman he'd cared for, by allowing himself to fall in love with her despite the curse. Feelings akin to winter had entered his heart when he wiped Kana's memory. And he thought of the pain he saw in younger Sohmas' eyes, and how he couldn't help them. The pain and worry that Akito brought them all.

At times, Hatori felt like he _was_ actually ice. Cold like a winter wind that made everything frigid. He wasn't better than anyone else - in fact, he was probably worse. He probably could have helped much more. He could have disagreed with Akito when she had hurt others. To refuse to wipe out memories, to help those who were in need. Like Yuki who had got hurt. But what he had done? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Hatori felt at times he was a monster. Just like the dragon from those fairytales that had castles and magic, and witches out to destroy the world. He wasn't saviour; no he was an emotionless…

Hatori was a bit startled as someone sat next to him on the wooden porch: a young boy with striking black and white hair. Hatsuharu, the Ox of the zodiac. He gazed at Hatori for a brief moment before turning to him. The doctor felt himself grow inwardly curious and somewhat surprised as he saw Hatsuharu's expression. The look in his eyes was determined, yet worried, curious. Blinking for a moment, Hatori tried collect his thoughts before Hatsuharu said, "Sensei said you seemed somewhat sad…"

The blank look on Hatsuharu's face was ridiculous...yet at the same time Hatori couldn't help but let out a small smile. Even though the other Sohmas described him as a temperamental and rather odd boy, the older man still knew he had a good head on his shoulders.

"...Is that true? What sensei said, is it true you're sad?" Hatsuharu asked in his usual straight-forward way, chin propped up on the bench handle.

Hatori slowly shook his head. He replied, "It's nothing to worry about, Hatsuharu. I'm fine."

Hatsuharu looked on for a brief moment at Hatori as if analyzing him. He gazed seriously into Hatori's eyes before saying:

"If you have something to talk about, then I'll listen." Hatsuharu shrugged at Hatori's dumbfounded look, smiling a little before getting up and walking away, throwing a small wave over his shoulder. The Sohma doctor blinked, a little bit surprised, before he shook his head again to himself, absolutely infatuated with how that boy seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The next day, Hatori saw Hatsuharu as he walked down the pathway in the Sohma compound to see Akito. As he walked past the younger boy, Hatori managed to give a tiny sad, albeit genuine smile, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for your concern, Hatsuharu. I seemed to have forgotten to thank you yesterday."

Hatsuharu gave him an odd look before saying carefully, "It's all right Hatori, just a favor for sensei is all."

Hatori paused, then continued on his way. "Just a favor," he said quietly under his breath, feeling strangely light if just for the moment, as he continued on his way. Even though he seemed cold and emotionless like winter ice, someone could be there to listen.


End file.
